peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Moby
Richard Melville Hall (born September 11, 1965), better known by his stage name Moby, is an American singer-songwriter, musician, DJ and photographer. He is well known for his electronic music, vegan lifestyle, and support of animal rights. Moby has sold over 20 million albums worldwide. AllMusic considers him "one of the most important dance music figures of the early '90s, helping bring the music to a mainstream audience both in the UK and in America". Moby gained attention in the early 1990s with his electronic dance music work, which experimented in the techno and breakbeat hardcore genres. With his fifth studio album, the electronica and house-influenced Play, he gained international success. Originally released in mid-1999, the album sold 6,000 copies in its first week, and it re-entered the charts in early 2000 and became an unexpected hit, producing eight singles and selling over 10 million copies worldwide. Moby followed the album in 2002 with 18, which was also successful, selling over 5 million copies worldwide and receiving mostly positive reviews, though some criticized it for being too similar to Play. His next major release, 2005's mostly upbeat Hotel was a stylistic departure, incorporating more alternative rock elements than previous albums, and received mixed reviews. It sold around 2 million copies worldwide. After 2008's dance-influenced Last Night (2008), he returned to the downtempo electronica of Play and 18 with 2009's mostly-ambient Wait for Me, finding higher critical acclaim and moderate sales, as well as 2011's Destroyed. Moby's latest album, Innocents, was released on October 1, 2013. Links To Peel Peel first started playing Moby's Go in 1991, before becoming a big hit in the UK Singles Chart later in the year. By the mid-90's, Peel didn't have any enthusiasm for Moby's music. Nonetheless Moby acknowledged Peel's contribution to broadcasting, by mentioning on his blog a day after Peel's death, on how influential the man was: "He was really one of the most remarkable people in the world of music, and his radio show stands as not only one of the longest running shows, but also one of the most eclectic, one of the most adventurous, and one of most influential. Very simply, John Peel made the world, and the world of music, a better place." http://www.moby.com/journal/2004-10-26/john_peel.html#.VUOEpo5VhBc Shows Played ;1991 * 04 August 1991: Go (12") Outer Rhythm * 16 August 1991 (BFBS): Go (Woodtick Mix) (12") Outer Rhythm * 30 August 1991 (BFBS): Go! (Voodoo Child Mix) (12") Outer Rhythm * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Go (Woodtick Mix) (12") Outer Rhythm (JP: 'And go as well as I must do, there's a real D.J. link for you') * November 1991 (BBC World Service): U.H.F. (12" ) XL (under the name of U.H.F.) * 01 December 1991: 'U.H.F.' (Single) XL (under the name of U.H.F.) * 15 December 1991: 'U.H.F.' (Single) XL (under the name of U.H.F.) * Dance 13: 'U.H.F. (12")' (XL Recordings) (under the name of U.H.F.) ;1992 * 03 October 1992: Go (Amphetamix) (12" - The Ultimate Go - The '92 Mixes) Rough Trade ;1993 * 14 August 1993: 'Unloved Symphony (12" EP-Move - The E.P.)' (Mute) ;Remixes * 21 December 1991: LFO: Tan Ta Ra (Moby remix) (single) Warp * Best Of Peel Vol 1: LFO: Tan Ta Ra (Moby remix) (single) Warp External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists